Phineas
Phineas is a current resident in the mystical forests of Briarwood and is one of the allies of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Character History Phineas is a Troblin, that is a union of a Troll and a Goblin. However, both Trolls and Goblins hate him, so he wanders the magical forest alone. He also seems to have an invisible companion which he speaks to. It is revealed in the episode "Ranger Down", Phineas was a witness of the Great Battle, for he saw the fight between Calindor and Daggeron, and it was he who took young Bowen-son of Leanbow and Udonna-to the human world to be safe from harm's way. In the episode "Code Busters", He first appeared when he saved Clare from the monstrous Hydra Worm and later met Nick, resulting in the two becoming friends. Phineas has become friends with Nick, but has also warned him of the Supreme Master of the Underworld. Plus, this odd Troblin continues to aid the Rangers with good advice and getting them out of sticky situations (as shown in the episode "Fire Heart", when he both helps the Red and Pink Rangers out of the Cimmerian Forest and saves the Yellow, Blue and Green Rangers from the monstrous Giant Spider). In the episode "Scaredy Cat", he is taken outside of the woods when he gets tooth problems and is escorted by Toby (who thinks Phineas is Xander's long lost uncle) to the dentist. When Toby asked about his beard, Phineas claimed he has his beard "since he was a baby". When the dentist examined his teeth, it was revealed that Phineas had more than eighty teeth, much more than the average human has, he claimed that he had "borrowed" some previously a few months ago. After getting his cavity pulled, thus making him feel better, Phineas was then escorted to the Rock Porium by Toby and became a big fan of rock music after hearing it for the first time. In the episode "Long Ago", he warned Clare of Calindor being a traitor. He was worried about what the Rangers would find out about "what he did". In the episode "Ranger Down", he took care of the baby Fire Heart and becomes, in Fire Heart's words "Daddy!", he later told Daggeron and Udonna of what he did about Bowen, and, to keep the baby save from the Dark Force's hands, was told by Udonna to never speak of him again, for which he accepts. In the three-part episode "Dark Wish", Phineas found Koragg insensate after the latter was defeated by Fightoe and 50-Below. Phineas seemed to have a little respect for the dark knight, which he showed by attempting to give him a eulogy. He was about to take Koragg's Wolf Saber when the knight, revealed to be alive, woke and frightened him. Koragg, too injured to save himself, asked Phineas for help, to which the half-breed reluctantly agreed. When Imperious used Jenji to create a world wherein the Power Rangers did not exist, it created a new timeline wherein Koragg and Phineas were allies. Koragg was aware of the legend of the five Mystic Warriors, of which he told Phineas. When Koragg sent the Rangers to the dimension where the Tribunal of Magic could be found, he broke his alliance with Phineas, who seemed saddened to say goodbye to his "friend". Later in the episode "The Light", after the Ten Terrors had revealed themselves to the surface world, it was Phineas who revealed to Nick that he was the being known as "The Light", the son of the mightiest Mystics, who had the potential to single-handedly vanquish evil. In the episode "The Hunter", just as Oculous was about to open fire on Nick, Phineas saved the Ranger from an oncoming bullet and convinced him to not give himself up, based on the premise that all life would be lost if the Light should fall. In the episode "Light Source", Phineas met Leelee, with whose outcast status he sympathized. During their conversation, Leelee decided that she would rescue Udonna, who had been captured by Hekatoid; Phineas decided that he would tag along. On their way, they encountered Clare, who achieved common ground with Leelee and joined the rescue effort. The three of them infiltrated the cave where Udonna was held and freed her from Hekatoid's entrapments. Before they could free her, they were surrounded by foot soldiers; Phineas single-handedly defeated these, revealing in its use his prodigious strength, which is implied to have been the cause of Leelee's infatuation with him. Because Udonna was in a catatonic state, the trio used the Snow Staff— stolen from the villains by Leelee— and a spell to reawaken her. At a gathering held after Hekatoid had been defeated, the three had become fast friends and rejoiced over the days' successes. In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force "The Return", he came to the Rock Porium with flowers for Leelee, whose sweetheart (according to her) he had become. The Rangers then gave Phineas a (possibly temporary) job at the store, which he lost when his strange appearance frightened customers. In the two-part series finale episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force "Mystic Fate", Phineas gathered together the denizens of Briarwood's neighboring forest, convincing them that humans were not their enemy and that the true threat, to humans and spirits alike, originated from the Master of the Underworld. The combined faith of the two populations re-created the Rangers' magic, which had been depleted, allowing the Rangers to overwhelm the Master with so much magic that he exploded. Phineas was later rehired by the Rock Porium. Personality Phineas is a jolly and friendly Troblin that likes to explore around the forest and enjoys making friends. He is not very bright however and he (much like Clare and Toby) serves as the comic relief of the series, but he is good-hearted, very friendly to others and is good friends with Nick, he is also a good advisor to his allies (even when he isn't trying to be) as well, but when his friends are in danger, he does take it seriously. Phineas is very fond of hugging people and often tries to do so; he also tries his best to make friends, never caring about what they are, but who they are. He has some honor, as he once attempted to give Koragg a eulogy when it seemed the dark knight was defeated at the hands of both 50 Below and Fightoe. Powers and Abilities * '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite his comical appearances, Phineas is surprisingly a skilled fighter, in the final part of the two-part episode "Light Source", he is powerful enough to take on hordes of Styxoids and beat them with ease. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Phineas is portrayed by Kelson Henderson Notes * Phineas is similar to Piggy, a character from the previous season, Power Rangers S.P.D.. ** Both are side characters that aids the Rangers. ** Both characters are not humans. ** Both characters serve as the comic relief for that season. ** Both characters give out good advice to the Rangers. de: Phineas Category: Mystic Force Category:PR Allies